


izzat

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Angst, F/M, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: Riddhima questions Vansh what kind of respect he holds for her.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 4





	izzat

Her heart pounded loudly against her ribcage, but her face was crestfallen. She should have been ecstatic in knowing her Vansh was alive, but she wasn't. Instead, she felt betrayed.

Whistling from the bedroom indicated her beloved, deceitful husband had arrived. Wiping her tears, Riddhima walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She stared at him as he removed his jacket and started to undo the buttons on his cuffs.

He did a double take on her when he noticed her stare.

"Aise kyun ghoor rahi ho?" He asked, returning his attention to his buttons.

"Tumhara irada kya tha Vansh?" Though she spoke quietly, it was loud enough for him to raise his eyebrows at her and look at her quizzically.

With her leaden feet, she walked towards him and watched how he remained completely unfazed.

"Kab tak yeh natak karte raho ge?" She asked.

Pocketing his hands, he raised his brows at her. "Jab tak tum paise deti rahogi." He replied as Vihaan.

Slight anger started seeping into her. "Cut the crap. I know ki tum Vansh ho."

A smirk on his face, and an amused gleam in his eye. "Lagta hai tumhara screw thoda dheela hora hai Riddhima. Neeche jo meine tumhe bataya woh ek mazak tha. Don't take it too seriously." He picked up his jacket and was about to walk past her but she blocked him.

Looking him straight in the eye, she spoke in firm words. "Tell me the truth. It's the least that you owe me."

He scoffed. "I don't owe you anything, Riddhima. Ulta,  you owe  me ."

Coherent thoughts no longer resided in Riddhima. If they had, then she wouldn’t have removed her saree’s pallu, and bared herself to him.

With haunted eyes, and a soulless voice, she said, "Sab kuch toh already le chuke ho. Mere jism ke ilava aur kuch bacha nahi dene ke liye. Chahiye toh le lo.”

A dangerous glint flashed in his eyes. His jaw tightly clenched, he crouched down to pick up her pallu and put it back on her, but she resisted.

With a mocking laugh, she taunted him. “Kya hua Vansh? Ab meri izzat ki itni parwa kyun ho rahi hai? Jab mere saath itne gaande khel khel rahe the, tab tumhe yaad nahi aayi?”

“And what about the games you played with me?” He snapped back, throwing his jacket onto the floor. “Tab tumhe apni pati ki yaad nahi aayi? Shaadi ki mujhse, but chup kar milne jaati thi tum kissi aur se. Vaade kiye mere saath, par nibha kissi aur ke saath rahi thi?”

Enraged, she raised a hand to slap him, but he caught it and twisted both her and her arm around.

“Tumhari chori pakkad jaane par itna gussa?” He hissed at her.

“Chodo mujhe!” She struggled to get out of his hold.

“Kyun? Right now you were just offering yourself to me. Why shouldn’t I take advantage of it?” He kissed her on the shoulder and Riddhima startled.

She managed to break out of his grip and took a step away from him.

“Aisi ghatiya soch sirf tumhari ho sakti hai Vansh. Kabhi iss admi ke saath mera naam jod liya toh kabhi uss. Tumne mujhe samajh kya rakha hai?” She screamed while giving him a strong push.

Vansh grabbed her wrists and pulled her forward. “Mera moonh mat khulwao. Kyunki jo shabd niklenge, woh tum sun nahi paogi.”

Riddhima’s wet eyes looked up into his furious ones.

It took her a few seconds but when she could finally speak, she asked him rhetorically, “Toh tumhari zindagi mein yeh value hai meri. I’m just some sl*t to you.”

HIs fingers dug deep into her arms. She might have considered he was trying to reject the very thought, but now she was no longer sure.

She removed his hands from her body. “Vansh Raisinghania ko aisi gandhi cheezein chu ni nahi chahiye. Uske rutbe ko shobha nahi deti.”

Turning around, she walked back into the bathroom and ran the shower. She stood underneath the heavy stream with the belief that it would wash away the dirtiness she was feeling, but it did no such thing.


End file.
